Bad Things
by ibNIC
Summary: I do not own the show nor the characters of 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer'. This was written just for fun and for love of writing. This is the story of Dawn and Spike connecting in a couple ways. Some may say he's bad news and only interested in bad things. But, sometimes bad things is what a person needs to appreciate life and the people close to you.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn sat on the couch, bored as she stared at the television screen. She sighed, snapping herself out of the trance from the images on the box. She finally stood up, stretching and looking at the clock. She wondered when her sister and the others would be back. While in her own mind, Dawn received a text message on her cell phone from a friend of hers, asking if she could get out to see a movie. _I'll try to sneak out. _She sent out as a reply. She then walked up the stairs toward her room. As she climbed down the vine, she laughed in a quiet thought, "Vampires are too easy." knowing that Spike was in the house on duty to watch her.

She hopped down on her feet, and after she dusted herself off, she turned around to walk over to the movie theater, when instead there was the tall blonde man looking at her. "We're easy, are we?" he smirked in his British accent.

"Damn it, Spike," she sighed, getting a little scared that he was behind her. "Come on," she again sighed, "I'll be back probably before Buffy. I just want to go out and hang with my friends."

"Not tonight." He grabbed her arm, but not too harshly as he guided her toward the front door.

"What, I don't get to have a normal life cause my sister's the Slayer?" she questioned with a protest in her voice.

"Precisely." Spike said in his leveled and calm tone.

"Just this once?" she said, stopping as she looked up at him, "Let me go free? I'll take the blame for it."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Take the blame all you want," he said, "Buffy'll have my throat, take the blame or not." He stopped, sensing beings around, "Get inside." He told her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around.

"Quit being a pain, and do what I tell you!" he demanded with his vamp-face exposed before he shoved her inside the house. The blonde vampire used his strength to fight off the attackers.

He didn't feel like doing this all night… With knowing that the other vampires couldn't enter without an invite, Spike opened the door and rushed in before locking the door. He looked back to Dawn in the living room, "How tempted is that walk, now?" he sarcastically asked the young girl with a straight, now normal face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was scary; Dawn would not lie on that. But, at the same time, the teenager actually got a taste of what her sister and friends got every night. Sure, she got into a twisted risk every now and then. But she hadn't been kidnapped or almost killed in a few years. How weird was her life that normal was boring?

"So," she stood from the chair, looking to the blonde vampire standing a few feet away from the door. "We're just gonna hang out like trapped rats, and wait for Buffy to save us?" She loved her sister, but the truth was, it was tiresome to not do anything while everyone in your life fights. What made her so weak in their eyes that she couldn't fight, Dawn wondered? While dazing, she saw a strike of blood seeping its way through Spike's shirt. "You're bleeding." She stepped toward him as if in concern.

The man frowned for a moment like she was speaking a language he didn't understand, then a moment's time, he realized what she said, "Never mind it. Not like I can die from blood loss." He laughed in his strong but clear accent. He found humor in petty scratches every once in a while.

"Course you might not," she shook her head, "But if there's blood on this floor, Buffy will make me bleed." She said as she passed him to go under the sink to find one of the many first-aid kits in their house. "Sit down and take your shirt off,"

The vampire scoffed. "I might not die from a spill, but your sister will kill me, Lil' Bit if she thinks… If she finds me like that with a kid; her kid sister."

Dawn sighed deeply. "I'm not a kid." She striked out in a harsh and annoyed voice. Why were people so fixated on the word? True, she was a few years younger, but she grew up in the house where she had to grow up a little faster; plus the fact being she was finally out of high school. When would they consider her not a baby? "I need to stop the bleeding before it starts to drip." She said; it was strictly business.

"Alright." He held up his arms with a laugh as he sat at a chair at the table. He stripped off his T-shirt, leaving his practically rock-hard torso exposed with a large gash.

The light brown haired young woman opened the box and ripped open an alcohol gauze and applied it. Now, she could have gone easier, but it would seem that Dawn was making it clear to him—and possibly herself (with seeing the man's reasoning for being so damned cocky) that him retracting pieces of clothes was just for the business to make sure there would be no mess to be found.

"BLOODING FUCKING HELL!" left the mouth of the man as he slammed a fist on the dinner table. "I'm the living dead, but I can still feel, you bloody bitch." He breathed in deeply.

Dawn looked at him with a scoff. She didn't mean to hurt him; she wasn't thinking. But this time; after him calling her a bitch, this alcohol pad was meant harshly with a push. What she hadn't known, was the name and slam was a warning—Spike grabbed and pushed to the wall with him against her. She then breathed in sharply, not knowing what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

His sharp eyes glared at her. His vamp-face only a couple inches away from her own. Dawn hadn't ever been afraid of him; sure he was a vampire, but he was Spike. But this move had turned the grumpy pup into a fearsome big wolf in her eyes.

The blonde breathed out, letting her free, then stepping back. The girl took after her sister with having the ability to push a button of his that no one else had the power to.

The young girl just stood there, against the wall and unsure what to do. Not necessarily feeling scared of being in the same place as a vampire; but not completely sure of what she was feeling about the man who pressed her like he had.

"What is it with you Summers girls?" he turned around, fingers at his temples. He looked up to Dawn with his now normal; human-like face. "You like to piss me off and push me? Like you want me to be that monster; like the others."

Dawn looked at him, then she took a step toward the table to pick up the wrappers and the kit. She breathed in to herself as she went into the kitchen. Why did she enjoy watching him become like that? She did enjoy seeing him pissed; seeing how much it took for him to get pushed into having that face and the rage. But why? Was it boredom? Was it her dirty little secret; that being in danger and risk was the life she liked?

"Oi!" followed her to the kitchen, "Now you can't talk to me?" he scoffed. "I can call in Xander boy to babysit instead, then." He offered. "I'd rather fight then to—"

"Go ahead." She said looking up from her kneeling position. "Don't call anyone. Just leave." She pointed to the door behind them. Her eyes looked into his; challenging like.

"Awe, did I hurt the Lil' Bit's feeing?" Spike scoffed with a shake of his head. "Poor little girl doesn't want to play with Spikey no more?" he mocked, "Or is it you still do, but you're frightened cause like them out there, I'm a Big Bad too?" he smirked. He liked it when they remembered what he was and what he could do.

"I'm not scared." She glared up at him as she stood to her feet. She watched his smirk as he mocked her. "And I'm not a kid or a baby." She reminded him. She then pushed herself against Spike and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. "Go away," he said as she pushed away and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

As she walked away from the scene, _What the hell was that?_ She wondered to herself. That was no plan or thought. It just happened. She shook it away; maybe now he would stop thinking of her as some kid.

_What the bloody hell had just happened?_ Spike frowned as he was frozen in the spot. The girl had seemed to know what she was doing – proving herself not a child. Indeed. He blinked, not quite sure what to do now.

He decided to follow her into the front room where she sat on the couch. He leaned against the doorway as he looked at her. "So, that's your way of proving you're not a baby?" he laughed, playing it off well that he wasn't dumb-founded by the act. "Or have you just wanted to make an excuse to do that?"

"Right." She scoffed, "Cause you're so obnoxious that it's sexy." She shook her head as she looked at him, realizing his shirt was still off and his immortal tone and strength was staring right at her. She shook her head. "I'm old enough to take care of myself." She repeated as she looked forward to the television again.

"You keep telling yourself that, and maybe it'll be true." He mocked as he walked to the couch. The uncertain feeling gone; she was still the little Summers girl she had always been.

"I'm big enough to catch you off guard." Dawn snapped at him with a glare. She was irritated with this man, almost enough to forget how intoxicating the kiss was and how her heart thumped when he was in front of her.

He laughed, shaking his head, "That, right there, Lil' Bit, proves your young and foolish." Spike looked to her, "You think you can handle anything," he scooted closer to her in a slick movement.

She watched him carefully once his voice became softer but harsh. Her heart clenched to itself as she was taken in by his mystery and pull. Why did she have to share a weakness for a vampire, like her sister did?

The blonde short haired man held a hand to the side of her face, brushing a strand away from his sight of her eyes. The seconds felt like they were lasting for several minutes. But the time was pulled back into reality was he grabbed a full hand of her hair in a yank. The light brown hair girl breathed sharply.

"Act like you're a big girl and handle things," he smirked as he watched her, "And you'll have people test what you can handle." Spike then let her hair go, "And not all of them are as nice as I am."

She had to learn this. She was at the right age, and had the right look and attitude where she could give temptation to vampires or any other person with that little bad wanting to come out. She didn't know how good she had it; Buffy wanting her to not fight and have as normal of a life as she could.

Dawn pushed him away from her and smacked him. How dare he grab her and treat her like that! If Buffy knew what he'd just done, the vampire would be dead in a minute. "You're lucky Buffy's not here." She said. She felt like a child saying this. _Damn!_

He enjoyed watching her get pissed. They tested him, now it was his turn to test this girl and her buttons. "Why? Would you tell her; tell on me being so horrid to you?" he smirked.

This had gotten into a roller coaster of a scene and of emotions. Dawn was feeling hatred and annoyance while getting hot and bothered in other ways. And as for Spike, one minute he wanted to grab her and take a kiss, another she looked like a child throwing a fit.


End file.
